Frieza
Frieza is a tyrannical warlord who enslaved the Saiyan race to capture planets for him to sell. Freeza was concerned of an old Saiyan legend, the legend of the Super Saiyan. He saw that a group of low level Saiyans lead by Son Goku's father Bardock was completing their missions far more quickly than any of the elite Saiyan warriors and with less trouble. Freeza concluded that at this rate Bardock's team of low level soldiers would become super Saiyans in no time, therefore he decided to exterminate the Saiyan race by blowing up the planet Vegeta. Frieza tricks Bardock's team and and sends Dodoria and his team of elite fighters to kill every member of the team although Bardock was in a rejuvenation tank at the time. The moment Bardock arrived on the planet Meat, he was infuriated when he found his best friend Tora lying on the ground dying along with everyone else dead. Bardock took on Dodoria's elite team and beats them only taking a few punches from them but Dodoria was too much for him. Dodoria left him to die, but Bardock was able to escape. When Bardock got back to planet Vegeta, he warned the others of what was to come, but no one believed him. Therefore Bardock went off to challenge Frieza without recovering from the massive damage he had recieved from Dodorias attack. Bardock was easily defeated when Frieza summoned enough energy to form his Death Ball by his finger alone which destroyed the planet Vegeta along with the entire Saiyan race. Namek and the Dragon Balls Freeza had learned about the Dragon Balls from Vegeta's scouter. Frieza was collecting the Dragon Balls for one purpose, to receive Immortality so that he could rule the universe for eternity expanding his empire. The competition was fierce between Freeza, Vegeta, and the Z-fighters. Freeza had no problem collecting all seven Dragon Balls once the Ginyu Force had arrived, but could not get them to work because they needed a password that had to be spoken in Namekian. Gohan and Krillin sneak outside to make their wishes without waking Vegeta up, but Vegeta arrives right before they can make their last. Gohan and Krillin manage to wish Piccolo back, and for him to be brought to the planet Namek. Vegeta manages to persuade Krillin to get Dende to make Vegeta's wish which was Immortality, but then the Great Elder dies and as his life force is tied to the Dragon Balls, the balls became useless. Frieza arrives, and becomes extremely mad, attacking Vegeta who has grown equal in power to Freeza's first form. Vegeta then manages to talk Frieza into transforming since he learned about Frieza's ability to transform from Zarbon, Frieza's right hand henchmen. After Freeza transforms, he toys with the Z Warriors. Frieza ends up stabbing Krillin with his horns and then tosses him aside like a piece of trash being thrown away into the water. After that Frieza tastes Gohan's powerful energy blasts, but in the end it had not affect whatsoever. After Frieza gets up after all of Gohans powerful blasts, he me says "hey kid I admit your power does surprise me, but try to get it through your head you're far from being my equal." Frieza then toys with Gohan, by crushing his head under his foot. Everything seemed hopeless until Piccolo, who fused with Nail, arrives. Frieza and Piccolo fight and it seemed that Piccolo had the advantage at the time, but it ended up that Frieza was not even trying, Frieza then decides to transform again. Frieza's new form was extremely powerful and made him look like a monster. Frieza easilly outclasses Piccolo in strength and speed, and beats Piccolo by blasting him constantly. If it wasn't for Gohan Piccolo would have died from Frieza's fury. Freeza then transforms into his final form, while Vegeta raises his power level in an "unconventional" way by having Kuririn shoot him with a Ki blast and Dende heal him, knowing that Saiyans grow stronger after near-death experiences. Vegeta attacks Freeza, but soon realizes he is no match for Frieza who is not even using 1% of his real power. When Gokuarrives at the battlefield, Frieza was just about to finish Vegeta. Once Vegeta notices Gokus arrival, he tells Goku everything. This included Frieza taking Vegeta away from his father when he was just a little boy and forcing him to do everything that Frieza wanted, and if he didn't Frieza threatened to kill his father. Vegeta tells Goku he did everything Frieza had asked but Frieza killed his father anyway along with everyone else including the entire planet. Goku also had trouble fighting Frieza who was only using 1% of his real power, this in turn causes Goku to believe that Frieza really is the most powerful being in the Universe and that he doesn't have a chance. After taking a huge beating from Frieza, Goku could barely manage to stand up. Goku had no choice but to use the Spirit Bomb which was his last trump card. When Goku was drawing the energy for the Spirit Bomb, he was absorbing the energy from the entire planet along with the entire solar system. Piccolo realizing that Frieza could find out about Goku's attack any time now asked Gohan and Krillin for their energy so he could by some more time for Goku's attack. Once Frieza realizes that their was an enormous ball of energy in the sky, which he thought was the sun, He begins to use finishing attack which he calls his Death Beam to finish off Goku, but Piccolo manages to save him just in time. After Frieza takes a blow from Piccolo, Frieza almost kills Piccolo but then Gohan and Krillen intervene with two energy waves. Frieza then summons his Death Ball which can easily wipe out the entire planet. Then Goku realizes that the Spirit Bomb is complete and uses it on Frieza. Frieza feels the Spirit Bomb and tries to control it, but it was too powerful to be controlled. After Goku's attack, Gohan, Krillin, Goku, and Piccolo assumed Frieza was dead because no one has ever survived the Spirit Bomb before. The Z Warriors begin to celebrate, but their celebration was cut short after Krillin first realizes that Frieza was still alive and eager for revenge. An infuriated uses his finishing attack on Goku, but Piccolo intervenes and knocks Goku down and saves his life by sacrificing himself. Piccolo wasn't dead but was dying. Frieza then uses his telekinetic powers to lift Krillin up into the air, and then blows him up from the inside. As a result of Piccolo's near death, and the death of his best friend Krillin, Goku transforms into the legendary Super Saiyan. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, and after a lengthy battle, ends up obliterating Freeza. Freeza is left to die as Namek blows up, but Freeza survives even this. Trunks Saga His father, King Cold, finds him floating in space and has his men gather him up, and attach cyber-prosthetics which raise his power level. King Cold and Freeza then travel to Earth to take revenge on Goku. Upon arriving, Freeza commands his army to find and kill Goku's friends to anger Goku when he arrives on Earth. They are stopped when Trunks arrives and takes them all out. Trunks then has a short fight with Freeza, ending whenTrunks cuts Freeza in two down the middle. Trunks then continues to battle Freeza's father, King Cold and kills him too. Powers and Abilities Freeza was at one time thought to be the most powerful fighter in the universe. This may be his own promotion since his father King Cold and his brother Cooler are noted to be more powerful. Freeza's unnamed race has the natural ability to change their form to conform and conserve their power level. Freeza has telepathy though cannot focus on characters energy signatures so he most keep them in eye sight or risk losing tack of them. After a prolonged battle Freeza can lock his senses onto a person and know there given position at anytime. Freeza's mental power also extends to telekinesis allowing him to throw boulders at his opponents or blast them back with psychic energy. Freeza in his final form can extend his tail great distances and retract it at will, his tail is articulate enough to strangle his opponent and powerful enough to be substituted for a kick or punch. Freeza's body is extrordinarly durable and can survive massive punishment as well as survive in the vacuum of space. Freeza was heavily injured though lived through the Planet Namek exploding while he was on it even though he has lost his legs, tail, and an arm during his battle with Goku. Techniques Crazy Finger Beam - One of Freeza's more malicious move, where he repeatedly fires small finger blasts at his opponent very quickly. The balsts are not very powerful, but the speed at which they hit and the great number of them cause a high amount of damage. Death Ball - One of Freeza's signature attacks, He forms a small yellow ball from the tip of his index finger which quickly grows in size to dwarf even his personal space ship. This is the attack he used to destroy both Planet Vegeta and Planet Namek. Death Beam - Freeza's most used attack, a purple beam fired from his index finger. The attacks is quick and precise allowing Freeza to control his energy output. While quick the move is deadly and able to pierce armor and skin easily. Death Cannon - Larger variant of the Death Beam, the Death Cannon is fired from both palms and is reminiscent of the Kamehameha Wave. Death Wave - Freeza fires a thing beam from his two fingers that is designed to cut a target in half. Hell Bazooka - A move used in conjunction with Cell. They emit yellow energy from there bodies which incase an opponent allowing them to drag them to the deepest parts of hell. Flaming Cannon - Freeza is able to shoot a large column of flame at his opponent. Eye Laser - A simple and precise attack that is often used to nullify bigger attacks or to attack an opponent quickly. Homing Death Saucer - Freeza's variant of the destructo disk that can be directed mentally around the battlefield. Freeza can command at least two at a time though he is not immune to them himself. Imprisonment Light-Ball - A special attack used for torture where Freeza imprisons his target inside a sphere of yellow energy and then can proceed to beat them mercilessly. When the sphere touches anything that is not Freeza it will explode killing whoever is inside of it. Nova Strike - Freeza surrounds himself in a purple energy sphere and rams himself into his opponent to cause damage. Telekinesis - Freeza is able to move objects around with his mind. He usually will throw things around the battlefield against his opponent. Transformation - Freeza can go through a series of transformations to unlock his ultimate power. Category:Anime Category:Film characters Category:Male Category:Big Bad Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Masterminds Category:Purple Category:White Category:Revived characters Category:Nazi Category:Famous characters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Enemies Category:Complete Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Child Abusers Category:Arrogant characters Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated characters Category:Game Changer Category:Bigger Bads Category:Obsessed Category:Pure Evil Category:Spoiled Brat Category:Damned Souls Category:Collector of Souls Category:Bald Category:Xenophobes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cheaters Category:God Wannabe Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Polluters Category:Fearmongers Category:Villains who use fear Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil characters Category:Narcissist Category:Dark Messiah Category:Posthumous characters